


I'm a survivor

by lisinwonderland



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But I apparently never finished it so, F/M, I wrote this fic 1546325 years ago, This takes place after 4x12, don't like the ending but oh well, here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: Emma discovers that Killian's heart is in Gold's hand, quite literally, and understands that she can't live without him.





	I'm a survivor

It felt different, somehow. His kiss was completely different and she didn't know why. It tasted of goodbye, of sorrow, of pain, and she knew that something was wrong the minute his lips were on hers. The thing was, she didn't have time to take care of it. She had to save the town, and her family, and she would save him. But first things first; save the town from a civil war. Then she would make sure Killian was okay. He would be okay, he had to be. He was a survivor, after all.

  
  


* * * *

  
  


When Anna said that Gold knew her and that he couldn't be trusted, Emma finally understood what was wrong with Hook, and even why he wasn't there in the first place; he was maing manipulated by Gold, maybe even Gold had the control of his heart, that's why he was acting so strange, taking her hand when he was telling her where the portal was. She started to run, despite her father's protests and Henry's yells, she started to run as if it was her life on the line, and in a way, it was. Hook couldn't leave her, not now when she had admitted her feelings, no. She reached the town, and saw Belle running towards the library with a strange gauntlet, all the while crying and looking intently at the clock's tower and by instinct she knew that Rumplestiltskin was there. She needed to get in time, she couldn't lose him, she just couldn't! He promised her, he was a survivor!

Emma ran into the library and got into the lift with Mary Margaret, but when they reached the top of the building and she saw what was happening there, the world came crushing down in her shoulders.

“Gold! Stop!” Emma yelled, feeling nauseated at the sight in front of her, Killian's heart in Rumplestiltskin's hand.

“I'm sorry. I can't. I've waited too long for this. And I'm too close.”

Emma tried to stop him with a spell, or something, whatever her anger got out of her to stop him, but he was too fast, and he stopped them before they could do something.

“Well, maybe not everything has went to plan. But this next part... I'm really gonna enjoy.” Gold said, looking at Hook with an evil smirk.

She just stood there, watching how Rumple's hand started to close over Killian's heart and he fell to the ground with a wounded groan, starting to die because of the pressure over his heart. She couldn't believe that despite all that they had been through, it was going to end like that, and that she was going to see it all like it happened with Neal, and with Graham. She screamed in her mind, screamed to tell Rumple to stop, to make him stop somehow, but she couldn't do anything but watch _him_ die... _Her_ pirate... _Her_ survivor...

But in that moment, when it was about to end, Rumple's hand stopped its pressure and she could hear Killian starting to breathe again, and she internally sighed because he was alive, he was okay, and she couldn't thank the heavens enough for that miracle.

“I don't understand. Why can't I -” Rumplestiltskin struggled with words, as if he wasn't physically able to hurt Hook anymore.

“Because I commanded you not to.” _Belle!_ Of course it was her! She was just behind them! And she had the Dark One's dagger in her hand, and pointing it at Mr. Gold. "Drop the heart." She said in a wavering voice, but trying to be stong due to the situation at hand. The man let the heart fall from his hand and Hook got it right away, Emma feeling the relief swimming throughout her body in waves. “Now release everyone.” With a flourish, the Dark One released them from the spell and Emma felt as if she could finally breathe, like she was holding it in from the moment that she saw Killian's heart out of his chest.

“And now? Now you can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next.” Resignedly, Rumplestiltskin made another flourish and Belle and him dissapeared in a red cloud.

Emma started moving, her feet moving faster than her mind was, and she reached Hook before she could even pronounce his name. She knew that maybe she should be going after them, and kick Gold right into his stomach even if that didn't hurt him, but she just could think about Hook,  _her_ Hook.

He was looking at his heart with disbelief, almost as if he didn't really comprehend how he could have a second chance at living, and Emma threw herself into his arms without even waiting for him to get up from the floor. He wrapped his own around her, drawing her near him and not letting her go in any moment, afraid that if he did let go, she would dissapear in another cloud like the one Rumplestiltskin made.

“Emma... my beautiful Emma...” He whispered reverently, cradling his heart in the space between their chests with his hand, while the arm with the hook brought her to him by the waist.

She knew that she was murmuring something under her breath while being , but she was so numbed that she couldn't understand a word she was saying. She felt Killian chuckle shakily and huskily against her, so she must have been saying something intelligible.

“I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, love. Shh... I'm here.” She felt him say, and finally she started to realize that she was sobbing against his neck, while murmuring 'Don't ever do that to me' repeatedly.

He lifted them up, still holding his heart cautiously, looking at it like he didn't know what to do with it. Emma raised her gaze to the heart, and then to look at Killian, who was looking dumbstruck at her.

“What do we...?” Emma lifted a finger to his lips to shut him up, and he smiled against his will.

“I'll have Regina coming here so we can restore your heart.” She whispered so that only him would be able to hear her. She heard Mary Margaret calling David, but she could only focus on the man in front of her, and how his heart was glowing red like she had expected, and not darkly, like he had been sure of.

“Love, I... I want you to restore it... I don't want the Evil Queen doing it...”

“You can trust her, Killian, she isn't going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that, if it makes you feel better.”

“I know, but... I want you to do it...” He murmured the last part, as if he was afraid of saying it out loud. His face was contorted in a grimace, and when he raised his head to her, she saw a completely vulnerable man, looking at her, begging with her to restore his heart, and how in hell was she supposed to deny him, when he was staring at her with such a hopeful and puppy-eyed look.

“It's okay, then. I'll do it.” She craddled up his cheek with her hand, feeling the pinching hairs of his beard with her fingertips, while taking ever-so-carefully his heart in her free hand. “Let's take this somewhere private, though.”

In that exact moment, her father decided to burst in the tower, yelling.

“Emma, are you alright?”

She rolled her eyes, and heard a low chuckle behind her. She was surprised when he didn't make any comment, any remark, telling her father that his life was the one at stake, and it made her love him even more. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

Her father ran up the stairs and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, not minding the fact that Hook stood awkwardly with his arm around her.

“David, I'm not the one whose life was in danger tonight.” She said, trying to get her father off of her, and he finally reacted and got away from her, looking at Hook.

“Yeah, of course, but you know... I'm...”

“S' okay, mate. Emma is the first person that comes to mind when something bad happens here.” Her pirate said with a teasing smirk and David smiled, somewhat ashamedly.

* * *

[Killian and Emma went to Granny's that night to restore his heart.

“Just be gent - ”

"Sorry. I just thought if I did it quickly, it'd be like ripping off a -

(Kiss)

-I told you, Swan. I'm a survivor.]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or a precious comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
